


Bro

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo sees what Nori never did, though the princes are hardly subtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Every dwarf knows that Fili and Kili love each other, but none of the company knows that they're actually in a sexual relationship as well (except for maybe Thorin and/or Gandalf, because Gandalf- filler's choice). They're used to the way the two brothers are around each other. Then Bilbo joins the Company. And he realizes that Fili and Kili are way more affectionate and tactile with each other than any of the other family sets, so he comments on it or asks about it in some way. Cue the rest of the company realizing, hey wait...” prompt on [The Hobbit Kink Meme](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=21781739#t21781739).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They make camp in the woods between the trees, too wary to set a fire. The stars and moon are their only light, though the greenery shrouds much of it. No one’s quite ready to sleep when supper’s done—this forest is too _strange_ , and it keeps them up, wanting eyes in the backs of their heads. 

Nori wants to settle next to Bofur, cling on tight to the comfort of familiarity and maybe hump his way into fun: fight the darkness with the warmth of another dwarf’s soft touch. But Bofur’s already sandwiched between Bombur and Bifur, trying to keep Bifur calm against the eerie backdrop and comfort Bombur for his lack of food. It makes Nori glance to his own brothers, but they’re in their own little world: Dori’s drawn Ori into his lap and is brushing his red-brown hair. Ori fidgets—he isn’t a child anymore, though Dori treats him like it. When he sees Nori, he dons a helpless look: _rescue me?_ But Nori doesn’t have the energy to fight with Dori right now, so he abandons his baby brother to the fussing. 

He sits next to Bilbo instead, who’s on the other side of a think trunk from Thorin, occasionally glancing back, as though wanting to slip over between him and Dwalin. Hobbits have more courage than Nori once gave them credit for, but this one can’t seem to make that final leap into their king’s arms.

Or maybe Nori’s just feeling too sexually repressed on this journey and projecting feelings onto everyone. When he settles beside Bilbo, the little fellow smiles up at him, as brightly as anyone could in this forsaken place. 

Then Bilbo’s gaze drifts away, and Nori’s just as quiet. He surveys the camp, each face he sees more sullen than the last. Bilbo, having moved on from the king, fixates on the princes and murmurs to Nori, “They’re very close, Fíli and Kíli, aren’t they?”

Nori gives a little shrug. He’s so used to them fawning all over one another that he hardly sees it anymore. “Of course. They’re brothers.” Indeed, most of the related dwarves are clumped together. Glóin and Óin are bickering in the corner over flint, and Balin’s on Dwalin’s other side, talking in hushed voices over the road to Erebor with his two companions from the mountain. Fíli and Kíli are on their own amidst a clump of leafy bushes, leaning against a log while their fingers run through each other’s hair, untwisting and retying braids. 

“Dwarven brothers kiss each other?” Bilbo asks, sounding unsure and a little hesitant to even bring it up—he’s such a very _proper_ fellow, but surely he’s learned by now that dwarves live by a very different code. 

Nori answers, “Sure. I wouldn’t touch Dori, but I kiss Ori all the time. He has a cute forehead and a peck on the cheek is just common affection.”

Bilbo fidgets. He’s got his arms tight around himself for warmth, and it makes Nori wonder for the hundredth time how he could’ve come so far without any boots. “What about on the mouth?”

Nori’s gaze lifts to Bilbo’s face, squinting. That’s a different matter. Slowly, he says, “Not even _Dori_ does that, and he smothers poor Ori.”

“So... never with... tongue?” Bilbo’s cheeks turn entirely pink as soon as it’s out of his mouth, and he looks away from Nori, the tips of his pointed ears tinted with his blush. He doesn’t have any brothers as far as Nori knows, so Nori returns his attention to the camp, seeking out Fíli and Kíli again: the subject of Bilbo’s confusion. They aren’t kissing, certainly not with _tongue_.

But Bilbo’s proven to have very sharp eyes in unexpected places, so that doesn’t mean they never have. Fíli and Kíli are particularly close now, their noses rubbing together, their eyes occasionally on the braids they’re weaving but mostly on one another. They’re turned chest-to-chest, their bodies intertwined; Fíli has one leg over Kíli’s hip, Kíli with one thigh thrust between Fíli’s. The smiles they share with one another are vibrant even through the darkness, their eyes soft and their giggling voice whispered. If they wanted to kiss, it would only take the slightest tilt, done in a flash. When Kíli finishes the braid over Fíli’s ear, he runs his stout fingers back through the golden locks and stares into Fíli’s eyes, then lips. Their breathing must be ruffling one another’s stubble. 

Fíli rocks his body forward suddenly, and Kíli bites his lip, arching up like he wants to gasp. He returns the roll of his hips, grinning with a chuckle. Fíli tugs his brother’s hair and presses their chests all the closer together, like they’re really one dwarf, cruelly split apart and desperately trying to merge back together. 

And Nori realizes for the first time that that isn’t _normal_. He stares, almost leaning forward, because he’s seen this so many times but never really _seen_ it before; it’s taken Bilbo’s fresh perspective to look past his own assumptions. There’s nothing platonic about the way they stroke one another’s faces. There’s a burning _desire_ in both of them, and Nori doesn’t at all understand how he never understood that before. 

He mutters, “ _Damn_ ,” aloud, mostly in shock and partially aggravation at himself for being so inobservant. He of all dwarves should’ve realized what was going on right under his nose. Fíli and Kíli aren’t cutely braiding each other’s hair—they’re raunchily grinding against one another while they nuzzle into each other’s faces, open mouths pressing in to other places. Their crotches are hidden from Nori’s view, held tight together, but Nori would bet a fair amount of gold that there’re tents in both their trousers.

Bilbo asks hesitantly, “So... that’s... _not_ normal?”

“No,” Nori confirms, sure of it. “We’ve all gotten so used to brotherly affection that we didn’t realize two of us had gone way overboard.”

When Nori turns to look at Bilbo, Bilbo’s blinking curiously. Bilbo fidgets again, pauses, then tentatively asks, “Is that not okay with dwarves?”

That’s a good question. Nori’s never heard much about it before. Bilbo sounds completely blank on the subject. Nori needs a moment to think about it, but then Fíli runs his fingers down Fíli’s side, dipping subtly around the back to hold the hump of Kíli’s round rear, and that makes up Nori’s mind for him. 

He decides, “It’s hot.” Bilbo blinks, startled, and Nori goes on, “I suppose we shouldn’t tell anyone else; that’s their business. ...But there are consequences to playing right out in public like that.” Pushing up to his feet, Nori brushes the leaves of his knees. He knows what he has to do. He takes a step forward, then decides that’s too obvious; they’re fraternizing in front of everyone, but he’ll ruin it for all three of them if he comes up to kneel right in front of their log. Instead, he turns towards the trees, intending to creep around them. It’s a skill that’s always served him well. 

Bilbo asks innocently, “Where are you going?”

And Nori stifles his grin long enough to say, “To watch!”


End file.
